In the middle of a fire!
by lizzabet
Summary: This is my idea of how Emily Prentiss could leave the show! The team faces a woman who has a grudge against the government and decides to play with explosives to get her voice heard.


**A/N Okay so mcleagan was the 50th reviewer and suggested that my one shot would how Emily Prentiss would leave. I've never done an one shot before and I realized how hard it actually was.**

**I don't know if I should put a warning up here but in the end Emily has somehow left CM:(**

* * *

><p><strong>In the middle of a fire!<strong>

"**Feeling good about government is like looking on the bright side of any catastrophe. When you quit looking on the bright side, the catastrophe is still there."  
><strong>**-P. J. O'Rourke**

This time it was the subway station on 3rd avenue that blew to pieces. All bombings in D.C had left everyone shattered. It was after this one that the case reached Aaron Hotchner's office. The BAU had of course too been shattered when every bomb had gone off and now it was they who had to profile the man behind it. Hotch called everyone in at 6 pm that night, so much for a good night's sleep, and everyone was there relatively fast. Every single one of them sat down with a cup of coffee in their hands to help them make it through the evening.

"So, we've all heard about the bombings in D.C and now they need our help."

"I thought they'd never ask." Morgan said much to everyone else's amusement.

"The first one in the bank on Filbert street killed 22 people, the second one in the mall killed 43 people and the latest one that happened early this morning in a subway station on 3rd avenue and killed 13 people, which give us a total of 78 people."

"Wow that is a lot of people." Garcia gasped.

"So they need us out there to profile the bombers? Isn't this a terrorist group and makes this a job for counter terrorism?"

"You might think so yes, but DCPD found evidence that this is one person acting alone. They've found the same person on the surveillance photos and they've found messages on all of the crime scenes. All messages say that he has a grudge against the government and politics."

"So how do we do this?" Emily asked.

"Prentiss, JJ and Morgan, you'll visit the crime scenes. Reid, get working on a geographical profile, see if you can find where the next attack might be. Rossi, you and I will interview witnesses, watch the tapes and start on a profile."

They all nodded in agreement and left for their SUVs, besides Garcia who went to her office in wait for something to dig up.

The drive over to the latest crime scene was made most parts in silence with some occasional 'this is gonna be a long night' and 'hope we'll catch the SOB before next attack.' When the vehicle came to a stop they all hurried to exit it and get to work. There weren't much left of the station and in front of the building lay eleven lined up body bags. It was a terrible sight, seeing all the screaming and crying people gathering around the station trying to get past the officers to get to the ones they'd lost. Emily, Morgan and JJ were let in after flashing their badges. There wasn't much to look for at the crime scene since almost everything had blown up. They found the message on a sheet metal covered wall. Morgan read it aloud.

"For those of you who think you can manipulate people with your own political agenda."

"Kind of clear that he has something against politics." JJ said with a vague smile. She had expected the whole message to be like a riddle where they had to figure out what the meaning behind it was.

"It's written in lipstick." Emily pointed out.

"So a woman?" Morgan asked surprised.

"I would assume so. A woman is most likely to write her message in what conveniently lies in her bag, while men writes in blood or black markers." Emily said touching the text with her latex covered finger. She looked at her surroundings seeing the exploded scene around her. Luckily the bombing took place in the middle of the night so the station was mostly empty and another train wouldn't come in for at least an hour. This woman must have known that so this wasn't meant to kill a whole lot of people.

"She's calculating. She knew exactly how few people would be here. This is a sign of power. She chooses how many to die and when." Emily said.

"So she brings the bomb in here and places it in this garbage can." Morgan said mimicking every step their Unsub must have taken. "She then has to have time to go over to this sheet metal wall and write her message which no one seems to question since there are so many people doodling all over this station. And then she simply walks outside to a safe distance, but also where she can see the explosion, and triggers the bomb with a detonator."

Emily pulled her coat tighter around her body with a feeling of unease. There was something wrong with this scene, but she couldn't quite figure out what.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Rossi watched the videos and easily noticed the female figure. But they also noticed the way she moved. It reminded them of the way a police officer would move if they were to enter a building with a possibly armed person in. In every corner she stopped with her back against the wall before looking for clearance. The woman was hooded so there was no chance of seeing what she looked like, but with what they've seen from the videos they had come a long way. They watched as she placed the bomb in a plant, which no one else seemed to notice, and then when she wrote a message on a mirror outside the bathroom. It said: 'The government did nothing for me and they can't do anything for them.'<p>

On the second scene she had placed the bomb in a clothing store in a bag. Then she wrote a message on a mirror, carefully to not get noticed, that said: 'Politics and the Government keeps us all insane.' And at the last place she put the bomb in a garbage can and wrote a message on a sheet metal wall that said: 'For those of you who think you can manipulate people with your own political agenda'. Every single message was made out clearly how she felt.

Hotch picked up his phone to dial Garcia's number.

"The one and only Penelope Garcia's speaking. What can I do for you?"

"We believe that our Unsub is a woman between 30 and 40 working inside the law, like a cop or an agent." Hotch said.

"I have 35 names for you, Emily and JJ two of them so now I have 33. Anything else?"

"People who have been done wrong to by the government or the politics?"

"Wow, 12 names left. Wonder what they'd done to so many."

"Send us the names."

"Already done. Garcia out!"

* * *

><p>Reid was working with his map when the rest of the team walked into the conference room. He had figured that the next place that was going to be attacked would be a place very much linked with the politics or the government. It would likely take place in two days if the Unsub held its pattern but now with the FBI working the case everything could have changed.<p>

"Hey kid." Morgan said. "Found anything?"

"I think so. But all my assumptions can change if he knows we're here."

"She." Emily said. "It's a woman who most likely is in law enforcement and hates the government."

"Oh, anything else?" Reid asked his colleagues.

"A witness said she saw a brunette lady walk out of the bank only to stop like 20 meters away before it exploded. And Garcia has now narrowed it down to 7 names."

"So we're ready to give the profile?" JJ asked.

Hotch answered only with a nod and exited the conference room to gather all officers.

"Our Unsub is a white, brunette female who is a cop or an agent and who has a grudge against the government." Hotch began and a few officers started to whisper something in each other's ears, but the BAU decided to ignore it.

"This woman is very calculating and knows what she's doing." Emily cut in.

"We also consider her extremely dangerous and she might attack again within two days." Reid said and a few more whispered and a male police officer rose from his seat and walked out of the room.

Emily, JJ and Morgan gave each other worried looks, none of them knowing what was going on between the officers. Rossi, though, gave them a calming one telling them that it was probably nothing.

"This woman must have some kind of experience making bombs or has many connections that give her easy access to them. She knows her way around and how to not get caught. She knew exactly how to hide her face from the cameras and how to go by unnoticed." Hotch continued.

"Since she probably works in law enforcement you can't trust anyone offering to help with the case. The woman can work in this building or in another department within D.C or the nearby cities."

This announcement started even more whispers and Morgan couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What the hell is going on, officers?"

A quite skinny officer rose from his seat and cleared his throat.

"We were just discussing if we recognized the description, sir."

"And did you?" Morgan said with a look that went right through the now scared officer.

"No sir." he said gulping. Something told the agents that this man was keeping the truth. They decided to leave it for now and pull it out of him when they were alone.

"Then I suggest that you wait until we're done."

"Yes sir." he said and sat down quickly.

JJ and Emily looked at each other trying to keep themselves from laughing at the scared man. Hotch called the meeting of and the team went back into the conference room. When inside the female profilers couldn't help to burst out in laughter and the guys soon joined them. It was nice to laugh in a time like this and the fact that they hadn't slept made it even worse.

"What do you say we go home and get some sleep and meet back here at 9 am? We won't be to any use if we can't focus."

There was no arguing in that from the team and they got into the two SUVs and drove off. Hotch, Reid and Rossi took one of the cars so Hotch started with dropping Rossi of at his house and then Reid before driving home. The other three went in the second car starting with dropping JJ off leaving Emily and Morgan alone heading towards her apartment.

"So can I crash at your place?" Morgan asked suddenly. Emily looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Thought you'd never ask." she said and reached in to kiss him on his lips, carefully not to ruin is driving.

It was not particularly hard to hide their relationship to the others, but they wanted nothing more to be able to hold hands or give each other a comforting kiss when they're facing a really bad case. But because of all the rules they just had to keep it at home. It was absolutely fine though, because the sex was amazing.

They pulled into her street and parked the car. It was quiet and a bit dark on the street telling them that most people had already gone to sleep. Emily and Morgan tried as hard as they could to not make too much noise when they ran up the stairs in the apartment building careful not to wake her neighbors. This was not an easy job since Morgan couldn't stop pulling her clothes and she couldn't stop laughing at how impatient he was to get her naked. They both needed something to take their minds of the case. She tried hard to get the keys in to the lock, but her hands were trembling. Morgan had already begun to place kisses down her neck.

"Please hurry, Emily." he said impatiently just as the door clicked open and they could finally enter her apartment.

Immediately when the door closed she turned around and pressed her lips against his. She parted her lips slightly to let his tongue inside her mouth and their tongues explored each other's mouth while Morgan worked on pulling her red V-neck shirt of, forcing them to stop kissing while the shirt was pulled over her head. When they already were parted she helped him with his t-shirt and then their lips met again. While they were kissing they walked to her bedroom and placed themselves on the bed. Morgan started to work on her pants and pulled them of smoothly leaving her in her lace bra and matching panties. She could feel his length pressed against her thigh and she got wet with every touch.

"We need to get you out of these pants." she said in a whisper tugging on his waistband.

He rose from the bed and pulled of his pants and then placed himself on top of her again. He kissed her down the neck leading his mouth down to her breasts. With one swift move he unclipped the bra leaving her breasts bare. He played with her erect nipples with his tongue making her moan with pleasure before pulling down her panties. The woman laid completely naked in front of him now and he couldn't wait to make long, sweet love to her. He worked on his boxers and pulled them down releasing his hardened cock. He caressed her clit with a finger and thrust another one inside of her. Emily screamed out in pleasure.

"Please... I need..." she said breathlessly, but she didn't need to say anything else. She felt his tip against her entrance and with one swift movement he was inside. Her moans turned loader with every thrust and she begged him to go deeper and harder. When they both reached their climax they collapsed on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Emily awoke 7 am the next morning and stepped inside the shower. Last night had been amazing to say the least and exactly what she'd needed. After she'd showered she let Morgan do the same and both of them were ready with a cup of coffee and a bagel each at 8 am.<p>

"So..." Emily began. "Another long day's up without getting a kiss from you."

"Yup, I don't know how you'll manage. I know I wouldn't." Morgan said with a smile.

"Ha! You think you're so great huh?" she said.  
>"I know I am! But I wouldn't be near as great if I didn't have a beautiful, sexy and awesome girlfriend to share my light with." he said and met her lips in a slow passionate kiss.<p>

"But this awesome duo needs to get to work... right about now so we have to save this for tonight." she said leaving her place at the kitchen table.

Morgan followed her and they left the apartment at 8.30 am. They picked JJ up at her place and drove in silence to the office. Halfway there JJ's phone rang and she answered it.

"What? Already? Where?" JJ asked worriedly into the phone causing the other passengers to glance over to her with a questioning look. "Yes, yes, we're on our way over. See you there. There's been another bombing. This time down by the police station."

"What? Did anyone get hurt?" Emily asked worriedly.

"A janitor. Everyone else had gone home for the night luckily."

"Is the building completely gone?" Morgan asked.

"No, the bomb was placed in the bathroom on the left part so it didn't cause any damage to the right side. The bomb squad is searching for another bomb to see if it's safe for us to work there."

That was good news, but the bad news was that she was escalating and it was clear she wanted the feds of her back. Morgan's speed seemed to increase and they were at the building only ten minutes later. The rest of the team was already standing in front of the smoky police station awaiting clearance to go in.

"Emily Prentiss?" a large man said as he approached them.

"Yes, I'm her." She said puzzled over what this unfamiliar man wanted.

"I'm with the CIA and we are taking you in our custody for the bombings."

Emily choked on her breath. Her team was too very confused while looking at the scene before them. There was no way that their colleague was responsible for this.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person."

"You can stop lying now and come with us." He said and started to pull out handcuffs to place around her wrists.

"Can I just talk to my team first?"

"Yeah, yeah, make it quick. We have a long way to drive."

A long way? Where the hell were they taking her? Since it was the CIA and they had profiled this Unsub, which they thought was her, extremely dangerous they would probably take her to some kind of prison. She walked over to her team and let out a sigh.

"So, they think I'm the cause of this and they will probably take me to some prison. I hope you'll catch the real one so I can get back. We have only seven names left, right?"

"Oh, Emily, you aren't seriously considering going with them?" JJ asked on her way to tears.

"I kind of think I have to. They think I'm dangerous remember? Ehm, Morgan, can I have a word with you? Alone?"

"Of course Prentiss. Anything you want." He said and followed her to a place where their team couldn't see them, but where the large CIA man could.

"There is no easy way to do this, but I really hope you will find the Unsub soon. I won't be in that prison for long because we are so close to finding her. So you'll wait for me?"

"I'd wait forever for you Emily. And when you come back I want you to marry me. I would have asked you when this case was over but I do it now instead." He said and pulled out a silver necklace with an engagement ring attached to it. "Will you?"

"I'd love to." She said and took the necklace from his hand and hung it around her neck. "And I will hold it to you. But when I get back in a couple of days, tops, we probably have to tell the rest."

"Yeah, they would be kind of mad if we got married without them."

"Miss Prentiss it's time to go now." The large man said.

"One minute." Emily said and the agent backed down. "You should probably know that I love you and I will miss you so much."

"I love you too, Emily, and you shouldn't worry. We'll make them take you back by tomorrow or I'll personally come to get you."

"Thank you. I have to go now. See you soon." She said and pressed her lips against his not really caring about who saw.

The man placed the handcuffs on her wrists in front of her and led her to a black truck where he placed her in the back along with six other people, mostly male. How would she survive this trip with five hungry men and not a single weapon?

* * *

><p>When the team was allowed in Hotch and Rossi drove to question the women left on their list and Morgan questioned the officers who was still at the station. He knew that someone here must have called the CIA and tipped them off. How else could they have gone for Emily? The first one he wanted to ask was that skinny officer from before and he looked even more afraid than yesterday.<p>

"Sit down." Morgan said and motioned to the chair. "I would like to know why one of my agents is in the custody of CIA. What did you do?"

The man gulped before answering.

"The profile… it described her. It matched her appearance, her occupation, her intelligence and there are a lot of rumors about her. All this with her mother being an ambassador making her move around a lot and she hate politics. We also know about her past with the CIA. Them almost forcing her to go undercover with a dangerous man who later comes back to kill her. We also know that she had to fake her death and you have to come back as a different person after all that. And she, being a beautiful woman and all, can easily get guys to make her bombs. She can just take another identity like Laura Reynolds and she's in."

Morgan understood their reasoning. They had described Emily to the officers and also told them how dangerous this woman was and that they couldn't trust anyone. These officers knew they couldn't take it up with the FBI since she was one of them so they turned to the CIA who always wants to protect this country.

Morgan let the man go and called Strauss only to find out that she had confirmed all this information which led to her arrest. Morgan was furious at the woman and hang up before she got to explain herself. What excuses could she possibly have?

* * *

><p>It took Rossi and Hotch the whole day to find where the women were and question them. Some were at work, another out of town and others just out. But they managed to find 5 out of seven and none of them were their Unsub. That left Gina Maui and Laura Engal.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily didn't know how long they had been driving when the truck came to a sudden stop. The whole ride the men had undressed her with their eyes and some had even tried to feel her up so she was pretty glad they had stopped. Had they reached their destination?<p>

* * *

><p>Morgan got a call from Rossi and Hotch telling him that their Unsub most likely was Laura Engal and they needed back-up now so he hurried to his SUV with JJ and Reid close behind him trying to catch up with his speed.<p>

* * *

><p>A man, not the same as before, opened the door and motioned for them to get out. It had gotten dark by now, but she realized quickly that they were not where they were supposed to be. Instead they were in the middle of a desert. Maybe they just wanted to let them stretch their legs.<p>

* * *

><p>The whole team stood outside Laura Engal's house and Hotch was checking that everyone was ready before motioning for whom to go where and then they entered the house. In the living room lay nearly ten bombs, but there was no sign of her. Morgan walked slowly up the stairs and stopped when he heard the shower turn off. He wanted to wait until she at least was dressed.<p>

* * *

><p>The man was soon accompanied by that large man and they lined them up on a row. The large man took the lead.<p>

"As you know, you're here because you are considered a high risk for our country."

Emily wanted to laugh at that. If catching killers every week was dangerous, then yes she was dangerous.

"We can't risk you to put this country in any kind of danger again."

* * *

><p>When Morgan saw the woman fully dressed he burst into the room screaming for her to put her hands where he could see them. She obeyed without any hesitation and Morgan could handcuff her and lead her out of the house. When they got seated in the SUV again Morgan took out his phone to call to tell them to bring Emily back. He had gotten a number from Erin out of guilt and that was the one he used. There was no answer the first time so he tried again.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily's eyes widened in horror as the two men loaded their guns and started to shoot down the man far off to the right. It was the man who had groped her. He then continued to the next one, the second woman there, who had killed a whole school class. Emily wondered if she should make a run for it, but that would only get her dead sooner and maybe she could talk to the men who were now on the third person in line.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgan tried desperately to reach someone, but they all refused to answer. When Erin's number hadn't picked up he had called Garcia for more numbers and he was making his way down the list.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the fifth person now and only one left before her.<p>

"Please, you know I'm innocent. Can't you give it another day?"

"I'm sorry, but you are a too big flight risk." He said shooting down the sixth person leaving only Emily left. A ringing phone caused him to stop and turn to his partner who answered it.

* * *

><p>Morgan finally got a hold on someone.<p>

"This is SSA Derek Morgan with the FBI, I am calling regarding an agent of mine." He said, but was met by a silence so he continued. "We want you to take her back because we have now found the actual woman behind the bombings."

* * *

><p>The man held his hand as in saying wait a second and the larger man lowered his gun.<p>

"I see." He said. "And you are positive we've got the wrong one?"

It was her team. She knew it. And they were not going to kill her now.

* * *

><p>"Yes we are." Morgan said in the phone. "Thank you sir."<p>

He hung up and sighed with relief. They were getting Emily back soon and he was going to marry her. This fact made him smile to himself as he drifted off to sleep dreaming of his future with Emily and a little girl who was theirs.

* * *

><p>The man stepped closer to the larger one and whispered something in his ear which got the larger one to lift his gun again aiming straight between her eyes. She lifted her hands and hugged the ring hanging over her chest tightly. Of course they wouldn't let her live now that she'd witnessed the illegal execution of six people. This was the freaking CIA and she knew how they worked since she's once been a part of them. She squeezed her eyes shut seeing only pictures of Morgan flashing through her mind. His was the last face she saw before the large man pulled the trigger and hit her perfectly between her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is how it works: You're young until you're not. You love until you don't. You try until you can't. You laugh until you cry, you cry until you laugh and everyone must breathe until their dying breath.<strong>

**This is how it works: You peer inside yourself, you take the things you like and try to love the things you took. And then you take that love you made and stick it into someone else's heart pumping someone else's blood. And walking arm in arm, you hope it don't get harmed. But even if it does, you'll just do it all again**

**-Regina Spektor**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN So that's the end of her character. I really hadn't been planning on Emily and Morgan to be together, but when I realized they were alone in the car my fingers got their own life;) And also I've never written this detailed smut before so I apologize^^**

**I also did some research on CIA and this is something they could possibly do, if someone thinks it's unrealistic:)**

**I had a lot of ideas of how she might go so maybe I'll put them up too. And let me know if you want a sequel or something to this:)**

**And please review=) Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
